Fiber optic communication systems employ a network of fiber optic cables to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. Optical fiber connectors are an important part of most fiber optic communication systems. Fiber optic connectors allow two optical fibers to be optically connected without requiring a splice. Fiber optic connectors can be used to optically interconnect two lengths of optical fiber. Fiber optic connectors can also be used to interconnect lengths of optical fiber to passive and active equipment.
A typical fiber optic connector, for example an LC connector, includes a housing having a plug body, a rear body and a boot, as well as a ferrule assembly supported at a distal end of the connector housing and a spring that is used to bias the ferrule assembly in a distal direction relative to the connector housing. The ferrule functions to support an end portion of at least one optical fiber (in the case of a multi-fiber ferrule, the ends of multiple fibers are supported). The ferrule has a distal end face at which a polished end of the optical fiber is located. Various other fiber optic connectors, e.g., SC or MPO, include different housings and components. Regardless of the connector used, the process of connectorizingk, or securing the connector to the end of the optical fiber, is often a manual process requiring the threading of connector components onto an optical fiber prior to the cleaving and/or polishing the end of the optical fiber. After threading of the connector components onto the optical fiber, the components are typically held in place to prevent their sliding off the fiber or covering the end of the fiber. The means for holding the connector components in place typically comprises a piece of tape that is wrapped about the fiber. While tape is capable of performing the function of retaining the connector components on the optical fiber, it is difficult and time-consuming to remove, can leave adhesive behind on a jacket of the optical fiber, and can cause tangling in the instance of connectorizing the ends of a plurality of optical fibers in multi-fiber cable.